Strawhats Pirates VS Reality
by DoctorSherlock91011
Summary: This is a co story with Starry-Chan. We hope you like it. Please R&R!
1. It Starts Now

A/N: It's Starry-Chan and ZoRo and LuNa Believer. This is our first story together. Please R&R.

StrawhatPiratesVS. RealityChapter 1: ItStartsNow

"Nami, when are we getting there?" he whined.

Luffy was lying on the floor next to Nami's cartographer desk. She sighed. She could she his rubber face out of the corner of her eye. He was, as usually, bored. Nami had known her captain from a long time, and she already knew where this conversation was going, and there was no point in getting his hopes up.

"No, Luffy." she said returning to her work.

"No what?" Luffy said with a look of fake innocence on his face.

"No, I will not play with you." she said, not even looking up from her map which made Luffy slightly sad.

"Hmph. Then I'll go ask Usopp." He got up and opened the door.

"Wait Lu-" But he had already left. She sighed.

_'__Maybe__I__should__have__played__with__him__,'_ she thought, feeling guilty. _'__Oh__well__, __maybe__next__time__.'_

"Oi! I see the island! 5 minutes in front of us!" Franky yelled from the lookout post.

Nami got up and helped the crew prepare for when they docked. They started by pulling in my sails and dividing into groups. Sanji wanted to go with Nami and she had no reason to oppose, so that was quickly settled. Luffy and Usopp, to everyone's surprise, volunteered to stay on the ship. Chopper and Robin went to by books, leaving Franky and Zoro to find something for the ship.

*******Franky****and****Zoro*******

"Bro,-" started Franky, who was quickly stopped by Zoro.

"Don't call me bro." Zoro said in a plainly toned voice. It reminded him of back when they were Water 7, and that crazy auntie practically forced him to care for her children. And even worse, his nakama almost seeing him in that girly 'Mama' shirt; except Robin had seen him. Robin.

"...can you?" finished Franky. Zoro, in his deep state of thought, hadn't heard a single word.

"What did you say?"

"I knew you lost your sense of direction, but did you lose your hearing, too? I said I can't see any places here to buy things for the ship, can you?"

"Oh. No, I can't. Let's head back to the ship and wait for the rest the crew." Zoro replied as he turned around and headed back to the ship .

_'__Dang__it__,'_ he thought, _'__She__'__s__got__me__thinking__about__her__again__.'_

*******Sanji****and****Nami*******

"Where do you want to go Nami-swan~~?" said Sanji as he flailed around in love mode.

"I was thinking of finding something to eat, but like at a restaurant or something. Not romant-".

"ROMANCE! I heard there is a really nice place around the corner. I heard the locals talking about it. Romance with Nami-swan~~!" yelled Sanji. He started flailing even faster.

"San... Ugh." She knew he wasn't listening. Whatever, she thought.

After about 5 more minutes of walking, they came across a semi-large place with a banner stating the name of the restaurant, _'__The__Sakura__Blooms__.'_ You had to about to a register and order which cut the restaurant's elegance in half. Sanji went up to order while Nami found a seat. When she sat down, an old woman in a shirt and a ragged pair of shorts sat across from her in Sanji's seat. She had a face similar to one of a wicked witches in a Disney movie.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that seat is ta-" Nami was quickly interrupted.

"You seem like a girl who appreciates finer things in life." said the old woman creepily.

"Well, yes. But-" As Nami tried to continue her sentence, the old woman interrupted once again.

"Then how about you buy this?" The woman opened her hands to reveal a small, circular, light blue gem; something like a light sapphire. Nami quickly grabbed it and looked at it closely. She could tell it was legitimate.

"How much?"

"2,000 beli."

"1,000 beli," Nami bargained.

"Take it. May God keep you safe." The lady then ran out of the door.

_'__Safe__?'_ She thought. Just then, Sanji came with their food. After the meal they headed back to the ship, and Sanji seemed to be the most happiest man on Earth.

*******Chopper****and****Robin*******

"Robin, can I get these?" Chopper asked as he held up the 2 books.

"Of course. We have enough for each of us to get three books." Robin replied as she held the three books she had already chosen. Chopper cocked his head to the side and pointed at one of Robin's book.

"What's that one about?" The young reindeer asked.

"Hm?" Robin picked out the book from the 3 in her hand. "The Dawning Enchantress? It's about a man and woman who are completely different in: social class and personality. Then they beat the odds and fall in love."

"Oh. I think I found my 3 books."

"That's good." She sighed and looked back at 'The Dawning Enchantress.'

_'__Really__makes__you__want__to__live__in__a__Fairy__Tale__.'_ she thought.

*******Usopp****and****Luffy*******

"Usooooooppppppppp." Luffy whined.

"Luuuuuuuuffffyyyyyy." whined Usopp.

"Why are we soooo bored?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." They both sighed. Luffy was thinking of what happened earlier today. He wondered why Nami didn't want to hang out with him.

"Luffy? Luffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go find a snack." He walked toward the kitchen.

_'__Why__?'_ he thought.

*******With****everyone****back****on****the****ship*******

It was late, so right after dinner everyone went to sleep. Nami slept with her new-found gem under her pillow. While the crew slept, and midnight struck, the gem began to glow. First, it turned red, a dark shade of green, soon orange, brown, yellow, slowly turning into a pink, and then a purple. It ended with a glow of blue until it turned completely black.

**To****Be****Continued**

A/N: We hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the second chapter.


	2. Kidnapped

A/N: Chapter 2!

StrawhatVS. PiratesChapter 2: Kidnapped

Last time...

It was late, so right after dinner everyone went to sleep. Nami slept with her new-found gem under her pillow. While the crew slept, and midnight struck, the gem began to glow. First, it turned red, then a a dark shade of green. Soon it became orange, brown, and yellow, slowly turning into a pink, and then a purple. It ended with a glow of blue until it turned completely black.

_The next morning, the Strawhat Pirates woke up in their comfortable beds and went to the kitchen so they could eat their breakfast.

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro yelled as he tried to get his meat back from Luffy's stretched right hand. "I want my meat back!"

"Luffy!" Chopper complained for his missing breakfast.

"Luffy, don't steal other people's food." Sanji scolded. Every meal the Strawhat Pirates had, Luffy's name **always** came up when it came to a case of missing food.

Basically, this is what the Strawhat Pirates' meals are like every day.

After an hour or so, the Strawhat Pirates finished their breakfast, and Nami decided to check the log pose.

_'__Huh__, __that__'__s__weird__...' _Nami thought as she looked at the log pose one again. _'__The__log__pose__isn__'__t__pointing__in__any__specific__direction__.'_

As Nami tapped on the glass of the log pose, Luffy peeped his head over Nami's shoulder and asked:

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"Huh? Oh, the log pose isn't working. It won't point at any direction, it's just flopping around." Nami pouted in frustration as she wiggled his wrist with the log pose on it.

"Hmm..." Luffy stared at the broken log pose. Then the crew came along one by one.

"WHAT! THE LOG POSE ISN'T WORKING!" Chopper and Usopp yelled at the top of their lungs, with exaggeration. The frightened two hugged each other with fear. Without the log pose, they don't know which way to go, or where the nearest island is to stock up supplies.

"This is very unusual..." Robin said with a calm voice, although she had a slightly worried face.

"What do we do now?" Franky asked looking at the log pose. In his heart he wanted to fix it, after all he could fix just about anything, but he knew didn't know anything about a log pose or how to fix it, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"We can't go anywhere with that thing broken." Zoro said in his all-to-plain voice.

"For once, Marimo-head is right." Sanji agreed, lighting his cigarette.

Then an uncomfortable silence came over the kitchen room.

"We should check outside." Luffy said while staring at the refrigerator then the door. Everyone's eyes were slowly dragged to Luffy.

"What?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"L- Luffy are you alright? W-Want me to do a check-up on y-you?" Chopper said nervously. For Luffy to say something that's actually meaningful is extremely... rare_._

"No. I just wanna go outside." Luffy said as he walked out the kitchen door, everyone else followed the captain outside.

"Luffy is actually right. The people on this island should, hopefully, be willing to tell us where we are," proclaimed Sanji, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Wait a minute," said Nami. "What island?"

"The one that we're docked at." replied a confused Usopp.

"I thought I checked the map last night. We shouldn't be docked at another island 'til at least two days from now." said Nami nervously.

"Maybe we caught a strong current or something," said Franky. "Let's just see what's happening on this island."

Once they all stepped off the ship, two figures dressed in black with their faces covered by hoodies stepped on.

"Oi!" Franky shouted. "That's our ship!" The two people stopped and nodded at each other. One continued to rummage throughout the ship, while the other mysterious person faced Franky and in a very deep voice said:

"Star Splice." Franky then got hit in the chest with what seemed to be a sharp glowing star. The speed of the star-like object drew blood from even Franky's cyborg body.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Sanji yelled with anger of hurting his comrade. The mysterious person who was rummaging through the ship then came out, and said to the other person dressed in black:

"I couldn't find it anywhere, but I found things on their ship proving to us that they were from the Grand Line." The person dressed-in-black held up a bag of dials from Skypeia.

"H-Hey! Those are mine!" yelled Usopp, pointing his index finger towards the bags, while his knees shook furiously.

"They might become a problem in the future if we let them continue on their own here. We should take them with us."

"Understood."

"We aren't going anywhere." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight.

"We don't have time for this," They said simultaneously.

"Night Cover: Chosen 8." Suddenly everything appeared dark to the Strawhats. They weren't even able see themselves.

"O-Oi... What's going on?" Luffy asked trying to look at his surroundings, and find his also seemingly blind nakama.

"Meteor Shower: Small 8." Soon each of the pirates was knocked unconscious by 8 semi-large rock-like objects and were dragged away.

**-****To****Be****Continued****-**

A/N: Mysterious! Hope you liked this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but we hope that you still liked it. Be ready for the next chapter.


	3. Where Are We

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put out this chapter. Well, here we are. The third chapter starts now!

Btw, we have a question you guys... And we're kind of curious.

**QUESTION****!**

**WHO****IS****YOU****'****RE****FAVORITE****STRAWHAT****PIRATE****? ****Luffy****? ****Zoro****? ****Sanji****? ****Nami****? ****Chopper****? ****Brook****? ****Franky****? ****Usopp****? ****Robin****? ****Please****answer****in****the****review****section****. :****D**

ZoRo and LuNa Believer's answer: Robin. XD

Starry-Chan's answer: Nami. :P

**Strawhat****Pirates****VS****. ****Reality****: ****Chapter**** 3 - ****Where****Are****We****?**

Zoro was the first to awaken from being unconscious. He was tied together with Sanji, Franky, Nami, and Usopp. Next to him Luffy, Robin, and Chopper were tied together by a green-looking rope.

_'__Seastone__ - __lined__rope__,' _Zoro thought as he examined it from afar.

He squirmed a little. The ropes were tight and the fact that he was tied to 4 other people didn't help. He looked down to his hip, noticing his katanas over in a corner. It appeared to be a living room of some sort.

_'__A__house__?,' _thought Zoro.

He nudged Franky in attempt to arouse him from his deep sleep. It soon worked as Franky quickly noticed his predicament and used Fresh Fire to burn to ropes. The burning aroused Nami, Usopp, and Sanji, who was happy noticing he was tied to Nami, but he, too, quickly realized the situation.

As they untied Robin, Luffy, and Chopper, the three had also woken up, they heard footsteps coming from near the stairs. They untied them quickly, and scrambled to hide. Since there wasn't much furniture or hiding spots in the small living room, the two left without hiding spots were Sanji and Zoro. They turned around only to find themselves face-to-face with a medium height, dark haired girl. Her expressions was blank and yet she looked displeased with seeing the two.

"Sta-" started the girl, but Sanji quickly covered her mouth.

"Oi, Dartboard. You think maybe this kid's parents were the one's that kidnapped us?" asked Zoro, looking at her as if she was a exotic animal.

"Probably?' Sanji answered, taking away his hand from her mouth. He stooped down on one knee. "Can you tell where your parents are?" Sanji asked with a fake smile.

Her expressions remained blank as she said nothing.

"Tiny Meteor Splash: Chosen 2." From the girl' hand appeared 2 small rock-like objects that hit Zoro and Sanji's stomachs with enough force to put them back 1 foot.

"Luna! What's all that rac- Oh, they're awake." said a second girl coming down the stairs. She was identical to the first girl. "So, where's the rest of your crew?"

"Where are the people that kidnapped?' asked Zoro, putting his hand where his katana should have been.

"That would be us. Now show us to the rest of your crew." said the first girl they saw.

"But the people who kidnapped us had deep voices." said Sanji.

The two picked up small microphones and spoke into them.

"Like this?" they said simultaneously. The microphones gave them a deep voice, identical to the kidnappers. Nami came out of her hiding spot to meet them.

"So, you are the people who kidnapped us, huh?' she asked.

"Yes, Nami-swan." replied Sanji.

"Did she ask you a question, Swirly Brow?" replied the the first girl.

"Luna, don't be mean. Sorry about that. Yes, we are. I'm Starry and this is my sister, Luna. We're twins." she said pointing to the girl who had hit Sanji and Zoro with a rock-like thing moments earlier. Soon, the whole crew came out from hiding to meet their captors.

"I'm Mon-" started Luffy, but he was interrupted by Luna.

"key D. Luffy, the man you is gonna be King of the Pirates." Luna finished.

"I'm-"

"Roronoa Zoro." said Starry." That one was easy." she laughed into her hand.

"I'm Nami."

"Oi! Why does she get to finish?" said Zoro.

"Eh, her name was shorter." the twins said with a shrug.

"LIES!" yelled Zoro.

"Ahem. I am-"

"the great Captain Usopp *cough* liar, brave warrior of the sea." said the twins.

"You bet am- huh liar?"

"San-"

"ji." laughed Starry.

"I'm Chopper."

"HE GOT TO FINISH, TOO!" yelled Zoro, once again.

"Eh, he's smaller."

"MORE LIES!" yelled Zoro. He sighed and sat down on the carpet floor.

"..." The two twins stared at Robin.

"I figured that since you were so quick with the other names, I didn't think I needed to say anything." said Robin.

Luna smiled. " You're my favorite..Nico Robin." Starry laughed. " I like Chopper." The group started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Wait, I didn't get to introduce myself." said Franky.

Without turning to look at him the twins put one hand up and said, "Cyborg Franky."

"Let's get some food. SANJI!" yelled Luffy

"Wait, before that. Where are we, exactly?" asked Nami.

The twins stopped walking and turning around with a smile." Welcome to Manhattan."

A/N: Well, this chapter is short, but funny.

Anyways, REMEMBER THE QUESTION!

**QUESTION****!**

**WHO****IS****YOU****'****RE****FAVORITE****STRAWHAT****PIRATE****? ****Luffy****? ****Zoro****? ****Sanji****? ****Nami****? ****Chopper****? ****Brook****? ****Franky****? ****Usopp****? ****Robin****? ****Please****answer****in****the****review****section****. :****D**

We'll be expecting some answers from you! :D Until next time...


	4. Goodbye Grand Line!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. My school is pounding me with tests after test. Anyway, we got a few positive reviews and ZERO negative ones. Please continue to review and enjoy the story.

StrawhatPiratesVS. Reality : Chapter 4 - GoodbyeGrandLine!

"Where's that?" asked Nami, scratching her short orange hair. "I've never seen that island before on the maps."

"Well, here's the thing. You guys aren't in the Grand Line anymore. The Grand Line doesn't even exist here." said Starry. The twins cringed, expecting a criticism or at least a loud yell.

"..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T IN THE GRAND LINE ANYMORE!" yelled the crew in anger and confusion.

"How can the Grand Line not exist anymore?" yelled Luffy, holding the twins by the collars of the matching t-shirts. He shook one of the twins. " Start talking, Starshine

"Actually, she's Starshine and I'm Luna, and her name isn't Starshine, its Starry."

"Do I look like a Starshine to you?"

"Well actually y- THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" said Luffy as he temporarily became sidetracked as usual. "Why aren't we in the Grand Line anymore?"

"I think it's your turn, Luna."

"He was trying to talk to you to in the first place, _Starshine_."

"Don't call me Starshine!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You're not supposed to fight with each other, you're supposed to fight with us!" said Usopp to the bickering twins.

"Stay out of it, Long Nose!" said the twins as the smacked Usopp each on opposite sides of his face. "Oh," said the twins in unison realizing what they had done. Soon afterwards, they shrugged. "Sorry."

"So, the reason you can't go back to the Grand Line is because of this." Luna held up a burnt out, black circular object.

That couldn't be, thought Nami.

"It's called the mundi trucido or the world switch. It's original color is blue, but after it is used, it's black." stated Starry.

"That is the jewel that old woman gave me while I was at dinner with Sanji." said Nami, with deep remorse. It was practically her fault.

"You went to dinner with Sanji?" asked Luffy, once again become sidetracked and forgetting the situation at hand.

"Well, yea. It wasn't anything roman-"

"IT WAS FANTASTIC!" interrupted Sanji.

"Oh, well, okay." said Luffy. He turned around a headed toward the kitchen.

"We are very sorry about how you can't go back to the Grand Line. It isn't anybody's fault, but ours." said Starry as she hung her head. Luna nudged Starry with her elbow.

"Don't tell them that."

"Don't tell us what?" asked Chopper.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." said Luna motioning her sister that they should leave.

"Luna, if we don't help them and tell what happened to us, half of them will be in jail and the other half in either an insane asylum or on the street." said Starry.

"That's their problem, Starry. You can't try to make up for something that happened years ago."

"What would Mom and Dad say?"

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore!"

"..." Both of the twins sighed and sat on the wooden stairs behind them.

"It was about 8 years ago,"

A/N: Thanks for reading until the end of the chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So... we're VERY sorry for the short chapter, especially after the long wait. Well, here's the LATEST CHAPTER! ENJOY!

"It was about 8 years ago," the twins began. "We were probably about 5 years old. Our parents were some of the nicest people we knew. Our mother was a renowned author and our father had a job as an archaeological digger. Some would say our family was odd, strange, some called us all possessed. Partly because my sister and I had eaten a Devil Fruit, our mother could tell visions of the future, and our father was, we must admit crazy." The twins spoke so in sync and with the same tone of voice, it seemed as if they had become one person.

"You said you ate a Devil Fruit. So your from where we're from?" asked Nami.

"Exactly, but one night our mother went missing and the law in our village states that anyone missing during the winter was not allowed to searched for due to the myth that demons lurked in the black snow that fell in the wintertime."

"Black snow? I've lived on Drum Island pretty much my whole life and I've never seen black snow. I've even seen pink snow!" stated Chopper.

"That's crap! So even if your mom went missing, you weren't even allowed to look for her?" questioned Luffy. The twins shook their heads.

"Even worse. They expected us to completely eradicate her from our minds. In a week, a Naval scientist was scheduled to come and wipe the memory of our mother from every body on the island's mind. Our father, of course, was not pleased and decided that it would be better to leave the island with the memory of our mother than to stay there without it. So on one of his digs he found the mundi trucido. We used it to come to this dimension. Our father got a new job as a teacher in a high school."

"Oh, is that where he is right now?" asked Usopp. The twins, once again, shook their heads.

"He was shot on his way home from work. With his death brought the return of the mundi trucido to the our original the person who finds the gem dies, it is returned to its original place of origin. So as long as Nami stays alive in time for us to destroy it, we should be fine."

"But I didn't even find the gem. Some old lady sold it to me." said Nami.

"WHILE WE WERE ON OUR DATE!" hollered Sanji.

"It wasn't a date." muttered Luffy, so low enough so no body heard him.

"She sold it to you, though. That relinquished her rights to the gem and placed the its ownership on you."

"So after you guys destroy that gem we can go back to the Grand Line, right?" asked Zoro.

"I'm sorry, but no you won't," said Luna, finally speaking out of turn from Starry. "But we will be your guides in this new world." Starry turned to her sister, surprised at her sudden change of heart towards the pirates.

"But Luna, I thought-" however she was interrupted.

"It's for Mom and Dad, isn't it?"

"Right." The twins turned toward the crew. " Alright,everybody, enough chit-chat. Line it up, youngest to oldest. We've got work to do."

A/N: And again... Sorry for the short chapter.

P.S: Hope You LOVED it! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry everyone for the late chapter :) Hope you enjoy this one!

Starry and Luna sat at a chair in a small room. A small round table was in front of them with a chair in front of that. Starry held a clipboard in her hand. The atmosphere was dead serious.

"Enter!" called out Starry. "Do your thing." Into the room, came a small reindeer.

"State your full name." commanded Luna.

"Tony Tony Chopper." replied a fidgety Chopper.

"Position in the crew?" asked Luna.

"Doctor."

"Alias?"

"Cotton Candy Lover."

"What's your bounty?"

"50 beri." muttered Chopper barely above a whisper.

"Speak up, pirate!"

"50 beri!" yelled Chopper, slightly scared.

"How can you call yourself pirate with a bounty worth mere pennies here?" yelled Luna as she slammed her fist on the table.

" Because Luffy's my nakama?" Luna waited a few seconds. Starry effortless wrote on the paper clipped to the clipboard with a levitating, thin meteoric stencil practically whatever she wanted to.

"Would it be correct to say that you enjoy eating cotton candy?" Luna started to get up and pace the room. Chopper was about to get up, unsure of what was happening , but Starry motioned him to sit down.

"Yes, I love cott-"

"How did the Navy acquire this information?"

"Well, I'm not-"

"Could there possibly be a spy in your crew that's leaking information.?"

"Well, I don't think-"

"Do you have any special talents?" Starry asked spontaneously changing the subject.

"I can-"

"Would you be willing to shave the majority of this off?" she asked, tugging at his fur.

"NO!"

"You can leave now." Chopper immediately jumped out of his chair and ran out of the door. Upon Chopper running out of the room, the crew asked him about how it was inside.

"I don't even know!" he shouted in reply, continuing to run up the stairs.

Inside of the interrogation room, Luna and Starry high-fived each other.

"How'd I do?" asked Luna. Starry laughed.

"Pretty good, but..."

"But what?" Luna put her hand on her hip sarcastically.

"But I think I could do better."

"Is that so?"

"Yea. It is." Starry mimicked her sister and put her hand on her hip.

"Fine then you get the next one."

"Bring 'em in." Luna and Starry adjusted in their chairs, looking quite professional. This time, Luna held the clipboard.

"Get in here!" yelled Starry.

"Wish me luck," said Usopp to his crew. They nodded as he entered the dark room and took a seat. Once he sat down, Starry got up and walked over to the door, locking it. As she locked it, she let out a dark chuckle. Her black hair seemed even darker when she turned on the flickering lights.

"Please relax. I just need to ask you a few questions," she said in an evil tone with a sly grin on her face. Usopp made the mistake believing her.

"HOW DARE YOU RELAX IN MY HOME WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" Starry yelled flipping the table over onto Usopp.

"Usopp, my name is Usopp!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" Outside, all the crew heard was a series of crashes and shouting.

"So who wants to take a guess at what's going on in there?" asked Nami, wincing at every crash.

"He's getting his butt kicked by a little girl."answered Zoro.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." answered Nami and the rest of the crew went to hide upstairs. About two seconds later, Usopp emerged from the door way, Marine belly crawling with all his might. Another 5 seconds went by and the twins emerged perky and cheerful, looking innocent as ever.

"So how did you think it went, sis?" asked Starry.

"I think that was phenomenal. After all, you learn from the best." the twins looked at the shocked crew, hiding behind the bend in the stairs.

"Oh...well...I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Aren't you starving, Starry?"

"My stomach is raving with hunger. Let's get something to eat." The two went through the door leading to the kitchen where Usopp had made his way to. After the door closed, all the other members of the crew heard was the twins' "YOU!", followed by Usopp's "Ahhhhh!", and a series of bangs and special effects sounds only heard in cartoon and animes. About 10 minutes after the silence that came after the loudness, the twins poked their heads out the door. Starry then said,

"Are you guys coming?"

-To be Continued-

A/N: Again, sorry for the late chapter. We've been pretty busy with school work, extra-curricular activites and etc... besides all that... WE JUST WANT TO SAY HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS! AND BOXER'S DAY! AND EARLY NEW YEAR'S EVE! I know it's a little early, but still... We love our fans as much you love fanfiction. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Enjoy, review, and enjoy some more!

Previously: "I'm starving. Aren't you starving, Starry?" "My stomach is raving with hunger. Let's get something to eat." The two went through the door leading to the kitchen where Usopp had made his way to. After the door closed, all the other members of the crew heard was the twins' "YOU!", followed by Usopp's "Ahhhhh!", and a series of bangs and special effects sounds only heard in cartoon and animes. About 10 minutes after the silence that came after the loudness, the twins poked their heads out the door. Starry then said,"Are you guys coming?" _Chapter 7: JOBS!

The crew sat down at the small, rickety table. Luffy, however, jumped up scouring the cabinets for food.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" he yelled. Then he sat on the floor disappointed. "There's no food."

The twins laughed nervously and looked at each other. "Of course there's food. It's just, uh-" said Starry. "At Mr. Daley's house!" recovered Luna. "Yea! Our neighbors are all so close and friendly we just share food." Starry picked up.

Luffy's stomach growled. "Well, let's go get it." he opened the door from the kitchen to the main part of the house. The twins ran in front of Luffy and stuck out their arms to block his path.

"NO!" they yelled together.

"I mean...you go." Starry pointed to Sanji.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You are the cook, aren't you? It would only be natural for the cook to choose his ingredients." she replied.

"I guess. So which house is Mr. Daley's?"

"The one to the right of ours. Now here are the rules: Be very quiet, don't let anyone see you, and only take what you need." said Luna strictly.

"If you guys are so friendly with your neighbors, why all the rules?" asked Zoro, quite suspicious of the twins.

"Because you guys are new-" started Starry.

"And weird." muttered Luna.

"Luna! You're new, and our neighbors don't know you. They'd probably think you're a thief."

"Okay," Sanji said. "I'll be back in about 5 minutes." He walked outside and looked at the house. It looked gigantic and fancy. The complete opposite of the inside. He turned to his right and almost knocked on their neighbor's door before remembering not to be seen or heard. He pushed on the door and surprisingly it opened. He shrugged the doubt off and found the kitchen.

"Robin, help me set the table." said Nami. Luffy and Usopp were talking on the couch, Zoro was taking a nap, while Franky and Chopper were off doing their own thing. After a while, Zoro woke up and walked over to the twins.

"You don't fool me for a second." said Zoro quite sternly. The twins didn't respond and continued to look at the iPods in their hands.

"What are those things?" he thought staring at the touch screen mp3 players. "Hey." he roughly flicked the twins in their forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, you oversized Chia Pet!" said Luna.

"At least, I'm not a deaf snot-nosed kid." counter-insulted Zoro. He didn't really know what a Chia Pet was, but he assumed the worst. They got in each others faces (Well, Luna was at his neck because she's short). Zoro's dark green aura swirled around him, and Luna developed a black aura around herself.

"Stop it you two! Now what did you want, jerk?" asked Starry calmly.

"Tch. You heard me." He crossed his arms. The twins proceeded to pull earphones from their ears. The buds were earlier concealed by their dark black hair. "Hmph, earplugs."

"Earphones," muttered Starry. Zoro glared an evil glare at her. "Or earplugs. Earplugs are cool, too." At that moment, Sanji came through the door, food towering far above his head. When when he entered the kitchen, the twin's jaws dropped.

A black aura came around Luna and a white around Starry as the yelled at Sanji.

"YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSE TO GET WHAT YOU NEEDED!" the twins shouted.

"I did," Sanji replied. "And this is just for Luffy." He turns to go back toward the door. Luffy smiles innocently. "I gotta go back for res-"

"Noooooo" they said grabbing Sanji's arms."That's it."

"You idiot! Now you'll get us caught!" ranted Luna.

'Caught? I thought you said the food was shared?" questioned Nami.

"Well, you see the thing is-" but Starry was interrupted by the kicking by of the door.

"LUUUNAAAAAA!" screamed a man's deep voice.

"I'm not the only who lives in the house, Steeeeeve." she replied without moving from her spot. The man named Steve burst through the kitchen door. He was big, about 6 foot, and seemed to be in his early 30's.

"But it's always your idea!" Steve flicks her in the forehead. "And that's Mr. Jenkins, to you."

"That's physical harassment. I could sue for that," replied Luna in a calm tone of voice.

"I could have you ARRESTED for robbery! Wait..." He looked around at the Strawhats. "Who are these people, squatters? Because if they are, then that's an all time low, Luna."

"Shut up, Steve!"


End file.
